


Dan's Cure For Travel Sickness

by Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mostly Smut, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Smut, cumming in pant, interactive introverts tour, on tour, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters/pseuds/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters
Summary: Dan finds comfort in the driving in the dark, and Phil wants a distraction from his carsickness.





	Dan's Cure For Travel Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Dan's recent IG story after the Plymouth show  
> Contains non-explicit smut

Phil waited impatiently for Dan to upload his Instagram story, poking his arm softly. "Daaaan," his voice was quiet with just a hint of a whine. Before he could even get the question out, Dan sighed, "No, I'm not playing."

 

"Come on, just for a little bit?" He pouted softly, pawing at Dan’s arm. Dan looked out the window, hiding his fond smile. "Babe it's dark, you can't see anything." To that, Phil huffed, "But I have carsickness."

 

Dan sighed heavily, more at his own weak willpower than his boyfriend’s antics, Phil always pulled that card. "Fine. You go first."

Phil looked around for a moment, "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with... S."

"What remains of my sanity?" Dan drawled sarcastically, their manager in the front seat snorted. Phil slapped his arm, "Don't be a twat!"

 

Dan rolled his eyes, "Fine, Uh… steering wheel." Phil shook his head.

"Uhhhh, seat?" He shook his head again. "Nope, I didn't say it was inside." Dan glared at him, "Is it?"

 

"Nope," Phil smirked. "Need a clue?" Dan to pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yep." Phil leaned his head on Dan's shoulder, "There's a lot of them on the motorway."

 

"Signs?" Dan appreciated the little gesture, leaning into Phil's side warmly. Phil was too cute to stay angry at. "Finally." Phil teased, smiling. "Your go." 

Dan hummed, "Something beginning with D." Phil looked at him and smirked. "Dan?" He guessed. The brunette scoffed, "As if I'd pick myself." He said it as if thinking of himself wasn’t something he did. Phil voiced as much, "With your ego? You definitely would. Driver?"

Dan shoved him, "Nope.” Phil guessed again, "Door?" He shoved back but was still met with a shake of Dan’s head, wrong again.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Give me a clue!" Dan stuck his tongue out, a smirk growing on his lips. "It's outside." Phil narrowed his eyes, "Dark." 

 

"Ding ding he finally gets the point." 

Phil folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at his smug boyfriend. "If you're not going to play fair then you have to find another way to distract me from my carsickness." 

Dan sighed, "Like what? We can't make acronyms from number plates again because it's too dark to read them."

Phil's eyes were suddenly playful, uh oh. "I'm sure you'll find a way." Dan gave him a suspicious look, "You're plotting. I don't like it when you're plotting." Phil squeezed his knee, "It's awfully dark back here, and we're all alone," he drawled mischievously.

Dan looked down at where Phil's warm hand rubbed his knee. "You're kidding, right?" 

 

"Nope." Phil grinned wickedly, his tongue poking out between his teeth in true Phil Lester charm. Dan just glared at him, "I can't believe you!" He hissed quietly, "The tour bus was one thing, the back seat of a car is another!"

Phil rolled his eyes, "Like it's that much different, it's pitch black!" Dan scowled, "They are literally right there!" He pointed towards the front. To be fair the car was big, with a good distance in the back from the front, enough that they could whisper without being heard.

 

Phil scoffed, "And they can't hear us! Besides I'm quiet, it's not like we're talking about you!" He teased. Dan narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Wait a minute what are you asking me to do here!?"

 

Phil unfolded his arms, "Nothing, forget it," his voice was a little louder than intended. "No go on I want to hear it, Lester," Dan matched his volume. "Keep your voice down, you're very loud, and it's very late, Howell," Phil smirked, and sat back.

Dan raised his eyebrows, "Excuse me! Who was it that for complaints from the neighbors for screaming profanities at fortnite at three in the morning?"  
"That's completely different I wa-" Phil was cut off by their driver butting in.

"It's 1 am! What the hell are you two having a domestic about back there?" The man huffed. "Save it for the hotel room boys," their manager added, "God they bicker like an old married couple." She added under her breath to the driver.

Dan scowled and looked out the window, "Sorry."

 

Phil mumbled an apology, muttering something about Dan being no fun.

 

Dan shot him a glare, then sighed. "Well if you're gonna be like that then fine." Dan hissed, leaning in, going for a kiss. However, Phil huffed and turned his head away, resting it on his shoulder, "No no no, just forget I asked." He put his arm around Dan's shoulders and let his fingers linger on the skin of his arm. "I'm cuddling you though."

Dan shrugged, “I’m fine with that.” He tucked into Phil’s side, resting against him peacefully. Phil settled in, and for a while, he was content simply snuggling Dan's side.

\----

After a while, Phil grew bored, and his hand traveled up Dan's thigh ‘innocently’. Dan seemed unbothered at first, and hummed at the soft contact, enjoying it. He loved lazy cuddles with Phil, it was his absolute favorite activity.

Phil nuzzled his neck, letting his lips ghost over the skin and his fingertips lazily move back and forth across Dan's jean-clad thigh. Dan peaked his eye open, Phil was up to something. He could tell. Although Phil was technically being completely innocent in his movements, his boyfriend knew him better than that. Phil hummed softly and brought his hand to rest on his inner thigh. Not touching where he would want, just caressing the denim. His lips rested on Dan's slightly exposed collarbone, kissing it lightly.

Dan remained silent, Phil was not going to psych him out. This time he would win this game. (Not that he ever had, but he supposed there was a first time for everything).

Phil leaned into him, let himself pressed into Dan's side. He angled his head up, and gave the softest sigh, noticing how Dan tried his best not to tense up as his warm breath crept over the skin of his neck. Phil knew he had him, gently curling his arm around Dan's midriff and resting cozily dropping his arm lazily to lie over Dan's lap. Completely innocently, of course.

Dan sighed a little as Phil gently ran his hand over him. "I hate you." Phil turned his face into Dan's neck and hummed, "You love me."

 

Dan mind went 'fuck it' as it always did. "I do." He gasped quietly as Phil mouthed lightly at his throat, his jeans tightening. "I love you too. I'm sorry if I upset you," Phil played coy, mouthing lightly in 'apology'. "I'll be professional from now on."

Dan hummed, "Maybe not all the time." He rolled his hips a little as Phil palmed him lightly. "No no, you're right. This isn't our tour bus. There are rules." he heard Phil mutter.

 

Dan bit back a whimper. "Phil..."

"Hmm?" Phil ran his thumb back and forth over the outline of Dan through his jeans, a sight that he was sure would be clear for their manager, or their driver to see if there was enough light. Thankfully, there wasn’t.

"You're mean." Dan whined quietly, so Phil huffed fakely and moved his hand away with a smug mutter of, "Fine, I'm sorry." 

 

Dan's eyes opened, "Phil! What the fuck!" Maybe that was a little too loud.

Their driver rolled his eyes in the mirror, "Seriously do I need to pull over so to two can argue whatever this is out?" Thankfully it was too dark in the back for him to see what they were doing. "No, sorry," Dan said, voice clearly frustrated.

"No, it's fine. We'll shut up," Phil pushes his hair back.

"Thank you, god seriously go to couples therapy or something." He mumbled, their manager snored from the passenger seat.

Dan shot a glare at Phil, but his boyfriend rolled his eyes and shrugged apologetically. Dan leaned into him, "Thanks, four hours to go and now I'm hard." He folded his arms and glaring out the window.

Phil leaned his head on Dan's shoulder, "I'm sure it will pass soon enough. Shame it's not the bus." His voice was smug. Dan fumed silently for a moment, then an idea struck him and conjured a smirk on his face. He turned to face Phil more fully, "Oh?" He brought his own hand to glide up Phil's leg. "Well, this won't." He was glad to find Phil just as wound up, deft fingers working to make it worse. 

Phil swatted at his hand half-heartedly. "Fuck off, don't use my tricks on me." Dan's hand stayed where it was, he tilted his head. "Rather I used my own tricks?" 

Phil swallowed, "Little bit."

Dan shrugged and pulled his hand away. "Shame."

Phil grunted and folded his arm, "fine." He faced the window and crossed his legs so that Dan couldn't touch him. Not before he cupped Dan through his jeans and squeezes playfully. If he couldn't get off neither could Dan. Dan squeaked at the unexpected action then covered his mouth quickly.

"You boys better not be having a tickle war again, I swear to god I will pull this car over and you will walk to Leeds!" Their manager warned.

"We're not, we're just bored. Can you put something on?" Phil asked, and tried to get comfy in his seat. The driver sighed, "Fine but if it wakes her up that's on you, Phil." He turned on the radio, thankfully she didn't stir.

Dan gave Phil a suspicious look as his boyfriend nodded and motioned to his lap, "I'll take the blame."

Dan raised an eyebrow, "Are you actually asking me to blow you right now?" He hissed. 

 

Phil kept his cool and closed his eyes, turning him down would work him up more than pressing him would. "Nope, the music will help take my mind off the sickness and let me sleep." He put his head back against the headrest.

 

Dan paused, that was not the answer he'd been expecting. "Oh. But-" Phil cut him off then, "It's fine Bear, I can take no for an answer." He had him, he knew he did.

Dan pouted, where had the sudden change of heart come from! He'd just have to work him up again. His hand crept back into Phil's lap, "You sure?" He asked sweetly.

Phil hummed, "Positive. Not going to pressure you." A small smirk played on his lips and he was grateful Dan couldn't see his plan fall into place. Dan whined quietly, "What if I wanted to?"

"But you don't." Phil quipped, "And you're crotch problem won't go down otherwise." Dan leaned in, leaning down and slipping out of his belt so he could rest his head in Phil's lap, "Maybe I do.”

"You've changed your tune." Phil's fingers gently pressed into his hair. Dan pressed back into the touch, "Shut up before I change my mind." Phil stopped talking and caressed his head gratefully, he won.

'Ha, I got him.' Dan thought in his head, mouthing at the fabric. "Ask him to turn the radio up a bit." His fingers undid his jeans smoothly, almost silent. He'd had way too much practice at giving Phil blow jobs in public places.

Phil stroked his head, "Can you turn it up a bit? Just a little," he asked the driver, who grumbled about waking their manager but did so anyway. Dan pulled Phil out of his boxers just as a louder song started up.

“Dan you shouldn’t lay down, what if I have to stop quickly?” The driver asked, having seen that Dan’s silhouette was laying across the seats, head in Phil’s lap. Dan pulled a face, “Just a little while.” The driver sighed but re-focused on the road, there was no point arguing with them. 

"I'll keep an eye on him. Once he's sleepy I'll buckle him back up," Phil lied, biting his lip. The driver huffed, "If he's not sleeping within the next few minutes he's getting up." Phil agreed to the statement with a quick nod.

 

Dan mouthed at Phil's skin as Phil talked, lapping playfully, being the awful tease that he was. Phil carded his fingers through Dan's hair, able to keep his voice steady, all too familiar with Dan's mouth at times when it shouldn't be on his cock.

Dan moved up and slid Phil shallowly past his lips. He knew from experience in the tour bus that attempting any form of deep throat in a moving vehicle as a very bad idea. Phil gave a very quiet sound and ran his hand down Dan's back, squeezing his bum, and Dan rewarded him by hollowing his cheeks out and suckling him properly.

Phil sighed, Dan was incredible. He pressed his hand down the back of his jeans and squeezed again. They were limited by the space and other people in the car, but they'd no doubt make up for it later.

Dan worked quickly, pulling out all the tricks he had to work Phil to the edge quickly, focusing on the head, tongue lapping at the sensitive skin. He barely noticed the soft rotation of his own hips against the seat but allowed himself the soft waves of pleasure it generated. He’d stop this time. His efforts were rewarded when Phil gave a quiet moan and he tugged on his hair to signal he was getting close. Dan moved easily, and Phil held his head as Dan bobbed in shallow strokes, humming contently as he fell over the edge and spilled into Dan's mouth.

Dan tightened his lips around him and swallowed every drop, focusing on not making a mess and groaning softly, his hips halting. Shit, he hadn’t meant to do that. Phil gasped a quiet 'fuck', his hands softly cupped Dan's face, and pulled him up for a kiss.

"I can't sleep I'm gonna sit back up," Dan said just loud enough for the driver to hear as Phil righted his clothes, tiredly putting his arm around the brunette and bringing him close. "Thanks, baby," he whispered, "Need a hand?"

Dan wiggled in his chair, popping a gum in his mouth after taking a gulp of water. "Nope."

 

"Hmm?" Phil leaned his head on Dan's shoulder tiredly.

 

Dan shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, pulling a face. "What I need is a service station." He was usually good, but he'd ground down in the seats a little too much. That, and he suspected he might be into exhibitionism.

Phil smiled wickedly and pressed a kiss to his neck. "David, can we stop at a gas station soon? I'm desperate for a pee." He asked the driver, who grumbled that he should have gone at the venue but agreed. "Exhibitionism, hm? That'll be a fun one to explore in the coming months." Phil smiled sleepily, closing his eyes.

Dan scowled, "Fuck off. "I'm not- it's not a kink." Phil rolled his eyes fondly, "It is, and it's hot. No kink shaming from me, remember?" He put his arm out for Dan to snuggle under it.

Dan pouted but snuggled back under Phil's arm at the offer. "You just want free blowjobs."  
Phil pulled him close, "And a chance to fuck you in semi-public." He nuzzled into. Dan choked a little at that, "I- maybe. God, how does our audience think you’re such an angel?"

Phil smiled and kissed him softly, not bothering to answer. "Sleep now, we'll clean up when we get to that station." He yawned. Dan hummed, "K," he mumbled, curling into his side as much as the belt would allow. "Love you." 

"Love you too." Phil cuddle in, contently closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!  
> Comments are appreciated!  
> Find us on tumblr at: do-it-with-the-howell-lesters  
> Our individual blogs: do-it-it-with-dan and howell-lesters


End file.
